Thomas and Bertie
Thomas and Bertie, retitled Thomas and Bertie's Great Race in American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Agree to Disagree in 1989 and Field Day in 1991. Plot Thomas is waiting at a junciton when a bus drives up alongside. The bus introduces himself as Bertie, who remembers Thomas from the time he took his passengers home after Thomas crashed into a snowdrift, and that he's come to help his passengers. Thomas claims that he can go faster than Bertie. Bertie then challenges Thomas to a race. The drivers agree to the race, and Thomas and Bertie begin their race. Bertie draws in front at the begining of the race, until he reaches the level crossing, where Thomas passes him and takes the lead in the race, and after that, the road leaft the railway, and Thomas stops at the next station to collect passengers. He tells them to get in quickly, and as he starts off again, he seeing Bertie zooming over the bridge and taking the lead. Thomas tries to catch up, but he has to stop at the next station. Thomas now feels sure that he'll lose the race, but he feels better after a drink and starts off once more. Thomas manages to catch up to Bertie and takes the lead as he passes Bertie at the tunnel and makes it to the last station, winning the race. Everyone celebrates Thomas' victory, but they give Bertie a big cheer too. Bertie congradulates Thomas and tells him that to beat him over that hill, he would have to grow wings and be an airplane. The two friends often talk about their race, but Bertie's passengers don't like to be bounced like peas in a pod, and The Fat Controller warns Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. Characters * Thomas * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Terence (mentioned) * The Fat Controller (mentioned) Locations * Elsbridge * Ffarquhar * Dryaw * Lower Arlesburgh * The Windmill * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Stock footage from Thomas and Gordon and Thomas and the Guard is used. * The shot of Thomas passing the windmill was featured in the show's original opening. * The Italian title is called "The Train and the Bus". The German title is "Bertie, the Bus". In Japan this episode is called "Thomas and Bertie's Competition". In Finland this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive and Bertie". Goofs * Thomas has one of Percy's face masks on when he puffs into Elsbridge. * The plane seen as Thomas leaves Dryaw has a clear disc for its propeller. * The narrator says "...the road left the railway...", but there was a road right next to Thomas. * At one point, Thomas is on Toby's old tramway. * Annie and Clarabel keep changing position throughout the race. * When Thomas meets Bertie, his number sticker is peeling up. * When Thomas and Bertie start their race, a camera's shadow can be seen. * Studio equipment can be seen when Thomas pulls into Ffarquhar. * The narrator says Bertie was fuming at the gates, but Bertie looks happy. * Because stock footage is used, sometimes Annie and Clarabel are not behind Thomas. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and Bertie Story Pack and Lets Have a Race set * Motor Road and Rail - The Big Race set and Thomas and Bertie set (discontinued) * Hornby - Thomas and Bertie Set * Take-Along - Let's Have a Race Set Gallery File:ThomasandBertieUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandBertietitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasandBertietitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasandBertieWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceoriginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRacetitlecard.jpg|1999 US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceUStitlecard.jpg|Restored US title card File:ThomasandGordon60.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie.png File:ThomasandBertie1.png|Bertie at the traffic light File:ThomasandBertie2.jpg File:ThomasandBertie3.jpg File:ThomasandBertie4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandBertie5.png|Bertie at a bus stop File:ThomasandBertie6.jpg File:ThomasandBertie7.png|Thomas File:ThomasandBertie8.jpg|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertie9.png|Thomas and Bertie at Elsbridge File:ThomasandBertie10.png File:ThomasandBertie11.png File:ThomasandBertie12.jpg File:ThomasandBertie13.jpg File:ThomasandBertie14.jpg File:ThomasandBertie15.png File:ThomasandBertie17.PNG File:ThomasandBertie18.png File:ThomasandBertie21.PNG File:ThomasandBertie22.PNG File:ThomasandBertie23.PNG File:ThomasandBertie24.png File:ThomasandBertie25.png|Bertie and the other bus File:ThomasandBertie26.png File:ThomasandBertie27.png File:ThomasandBertie28.png File:ThomasandBertie29.png File:ThomasandBertie31.png File:ThomasandBertie32.jpg File:ThomasandBertie33.jpg File:ThomasandBertie34.jpg File:ThomasandBertie35.png File:ThomasandBertie36.png|The traffic light File:ThomasandBertie37.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie38.jpg File:ThomasandBertie40.jpg|Bertie File:ThomasandBertie41.jpg File:ThomasandBertie42.jpg File:ThomasandBertie43.png File:ThomasandBertie44.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|Wooden Railway Episode File:Thomas and Bertie - British narration|UK narration File:Thomas and Bertie's Great Race - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:Thomas and Bertie's Great Race - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes